True Feelings
by blueblackgreen
Summary: I never would have thought I would feel this way about her in a million years. There's no turning back now...I'm in love. Jacob/Leah xsupernaturalx READ ENJOY REVIEW!
1. Never Saw this Coming

I threw a paper ball at Leah Clearwater today in Chemistry. And a few minutes later I threw another one. Each time she shot me an evil look. It just made Quil, Embry, and I laugh even harder. Ever since she joined the wolf pack we've been on each other's case. Sam tells me constantly that I should welcome her, but she's such a bitch. When I'm in wolf form, I think, "Leah's a bitch. Leah's a bitch," just to piss her off. Man, I hate her. And she hates me. Just the way I like it.

The bell rang and Leah rushed from her seat. Quil threw a paper airplane at her as she left the room.

"Damn, I missed," he said while laughing, "the bitch is too fast."

We went outside to the parking lot so I could show the guys my new ride before I left to go home. My dad got me a jet black Harley Davidson for my birthday, and I just had to show it off. Embry made a grossed-out look and pointed over to my bike. Leah was there, sitting on it like it was her own. I rolled my eyes and walked sluggishly over to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm just checking out your bike. It's nice," she replied grinning. I wanted to punch her in the face.

"What are you doing?" I repeated.

"Okay, look. I know we aren't exactly BFFs, but can you lay off. Just a little bit. Please."

She seemed to be serious, but there was no telling for sure. Her face was blank and showed no emotions.

"Fine. No more paper balls." I said.

"Or paper airplanes."

"Yeah, that too. Now get off my bike." She rolled her eyes and climbed off.

"Don't forget, Sam called a meeting for us tonight," she said as she walked away.

"Sure, sure."

I turned away to look for Quil and Embry so I could show them my bike. They were nowhere in sight so I climbed on and went home.

I was the last to arrive at Sam's house that night. Everyone stared at me as I sat down next to Quil and Embry, especially Leah. Then Sam spoke.

"I want everyone to keep their guard up. I don't know where this outbreak of bloodsuckers is coming from, but we've already killed seven of them this month alone. That's never happened before. I want you all to be ready at all times. Paul and I are going to head north because they all seem to come from that way. Is everyone clear?"

We all nodded our heads.

"Good, now go home."

I was so tired all I wanted to do was go home and sleep until next November. I glanced over at Leah, who was staring wide-eyed at her cousin Emily who was kissing Sam. For a second I felt her pain. I mean how else would you feel if your boyfriend left you for your cousin? Embarrassed, she walked out of the door with her head down. A voice in the back of my head told me to go see how she is doing. But I didn't because she makes me sick. The voice said it again, but louder this time. Like it was screaming. Thinking I was going crazy, I got up to go outside only to find Leah sitting on the front porch. I turned to go back inside, but I couldn't. I sat down next to her.

"Hey", I said.

"Hi", she replied with her head still down.

"It's a nice night don't you think?" What else was I supposed to say? Sorry your life sucks?

"What do you want Jacob?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know it wasn't easy for you to be in their with Sam and Emily."

"Why do care?" I pondered that question. Why do I care? I don't even like this girl.

"I don't know. I guess I just felt bad for you."

"I don't need your pity, Jacob." She got up, and stormed off.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said as I stood up.

She turned around to look at me.

"I don't know what my problem is. I keep having these weird emotions. Mostly whenever I'm around you."

"You hate me that much?" I was actually a little hurt.

"No, it's actually the complete opposite. It's like I can feel you."

"So this isn't about Sam and Emily? It's about me?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to talk to you today after school. Something made me do it."

"Just like something made me come out here to talk to you." Weird.

"Will you walk home with me so we can talk?" Her eyes were pleading.

"Sure, sure.

There was silence for a few minutes and we were almost to her house. Then she stopped. I stopped too and looked at her.

"Don't laugh at what I'm about to say," she said.

I just stared at her.

"Jacob, I think I'm imprinting on you."

I wasn't sure what to say. I could feel it too. Almost like she was a part of me.

"How? Wouldn't we have known it a long time ago?" I said.

"Yeah, but I think it was because our relationship has always been nothing but hatred towards each other, we just never took the time to notice our true feelings."

Oh my god, I think she's right.

"Oh my god, I think your right," I said aloud.

She smiled at me, and took my hand. Suddenly, I could feel her inside of me. I closed my eyes to embrace it. She wrapped her arms around me and it was like our souls were connected.

She whispered softly in my ear.

"I want you in me right now." I looked at her and I grabbed her hand and led her toward the woods behind her house. We went in deep to a clearing and stopped. Though it was dark and hard to see, we could still feel each other's presence. When she kissed me, it felt so good. Our intense body heat combined was too hot to handle.

She pulled me to the ground and got on top of me. I pulled my shirt off as she pulled of hers. She leaned down to kiss me again and when our bare skin touched it kind of sizzled, which really turned me on. She unzipped my pants and I felt her smile when she felt my hard-on. I ran my fingers through her long black hair and began to pull it when her lips touched my dick. Then came her tongue doing swirls around the tip. I softly moaned her named because it was driving me crazy. Then she went all the way down until she was at my abs. She didn't choke or anything. She went faster and faster and she massaged my nuts as a bonus. I didn't notice I was moaning so loud until she came up for air and I actually heard myself. She whispered in my ear again.

"I want you to fuck me so hard Jacob."

I rolled over on top of her as she pulled her jeans and panties down. I threw one of her legs over my shoulder and the other one around my waist. I didn't hesitate to plunge into her. It was so tight and it felt so good. I grabbed her waist and pulled her down to kind of bounce off of me. She said harder. I leaned over and gripped her ass. I went in harder and faster and her nails dug into my back. Our bodies began sizzling again. I kept going as she moaned my named louder and louder with each stroke. I was pounding her with no intentions of stopping.

"OH, JACOB! I LOVE YOU!" she screamed over and over as she came all over me. My body tightened and I knew I was close to coming. I pulled my dick out of her and I came on her stomach. I felt so weak that dropped down onto her panting. We laid there for a few minutes as she stroked my hair. We were still heated but the sizzling had stopped.

"I love you, Jacob," she said quietly.

"I love you too. I had never felt this way about anyone before. Just this morning I couldn't stand Leah. Now I don't know how to live without her. I finally feel whole.


	2. Secret's Out

Leah's POV

I quietly climbed through my window; I don't want to have to explain to my mom the reason why I'm so late. I turned on my light so I wouldn't trip over the box of clothes I'm donating to the Salvation Army. I threw myself on my bed; I'm just so tired. I reached over to the floor and grabbed a picture of my dad. I missed him so much.

I tightly closed my eyes to fight back tears. "Goddamn fucking bloodsuckers…they ruined everything." I whispered to myself. At least now I'm not alone. I have Jacob. I never imagined Jacob becoming the love of my life. I never thought I would've loved again, not after Sam. I wonder how he'll react to us being together. I wonder how the rest of the pack will react.

I took a deep breath and turned off my light.

Jacob's POV

Quil and Embry are gonna freak when I tell them that me and Leah imprinted on each other. This is going to take some serious getting used to. No more throwing paper balls at her or calling her name and then flicking her off when she looks at me. I love her and that's that.

I drifted off to sleep with an image of Leah's beautiful face in my mind. The image is shattered, and I quickly sit up in my bed. I looked over at the clock and it read 4:10 am. There was this terrible smell coming from outside. I knew exactly what it was. I looked out my window and saw that Sam, Jared, and Paul were already out there. I quickly put on some pants and raced outside.

I came up behind her. She had long curly red hair and she stunk up the entire neighborhood. Damn leech. Quil and Embry were already in wolf form when they came up beside her on both sides. I felt Leah was near, and sure enough she was coming up right beside me. She put her hand on my shoulder and I was suddenly at ease.

The leech didn't look scared at all. She had a tiny smirk on her pale face, and her eyes would dart back and forth to all of our faces. Then, in a blink, she was gone. Quil and Embry were the first ones after her and the rest of us followed. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. When I opened them, I was running on all fours. Then I heard Embry's thoughts: _We've lost her._ Then Jared said, _how could you have lost her smell, it's so strong. _Embry replied back, _It was there then it just disappeared._ There was a silence, and then Sam spoke. _Then she might be in the trees, so pay attention. _

Leah was right behind me. Her gray fur shine against the moonlight. The smell came back, and in an instant the flame haired leech attacked Leah, knocking her into a tree. I ran at her with full force and pounced on her. She managed to escape from between my legs and she ran away with the rest of the pack on her tail.

I ran back to Leah and saw that she was back to her human form. I quickly changed back. She was lying on her back; the same way she was when she hit the tree. I lifted her up so that her face was resting on my chest. Her tanned color skin seemed so naturally beautiful in the moonlight. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. 'It would be so great if we did it two times in one night' I thought to myself. Wait, she's probably in a lot of pain and all I can think about is sex. I guess I'm just happy not to be a virgin anymore. She wrapped her arms tight around me and grew hotter. We were doing the sizzling thing again.

Leah's POV

Wow, I was out for a minute. But the headache is going away pretty fast. It's really nice to wake up to Jacob's beautiful face. "Kiss me, Jacob," I said. And he did, without hesitation, too. I cleared my mind of the horror I had just endured; I wanted only to think of Jacob. He kissed me down my neck and a little lower to my breasts. He started licking and sucking on my right one while squeezed the other one in his hand. The pressure from him squeezing it made me let out a soft moan. I could see his naked body perfectly in the moonlight. His lips trailed all the way to my thighs. He gently spread my legs, and I bit my lip with anticipation of what was to come next. He started sucking on my clit while pushing his tongue deeper inside me.

I tried to moan but I couldn't make a sound because the pleasure just took my breath away. I tightly clenched his hair in my fist and pushed his head down further. He slid two of his fingers deep inside me, and just like that I came. My voice was so weak that I couldn't scream. My entire body trembled, and I laid their limb. I closed my eyes to relax and I took a deep breath. My eyes shot back open when Jacob thrusted his dick into me. I continued to lie there on my back because I was so weak. He kissed and sucked on my neck and it really turned me on. He grabbed my waist with both hands and pulled me back just as he was coming in so it made twice the impact. I wrapped my legs around his back. I was close to coming again. My voice had come back and I was shouting name in pleasure. His fingers were intertwined with my hair and he would it every now and than. Every thrust got hard and faster. It felt like my legs were going numb when I came.

"JACOB! JACOB I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. He collapsed beside me, and I climbed on top of him and rested my head on his firm chest. The only sound in the forest was our deep and heavy breathing. I closed my eyes and let my overly heated body cool down. There was complete silence. Only Jacob and I were there taking in each others presence. I love him so much.

I opened my eyes and I saw someone standing beside us. My eyes trailed up the tall figure. It was Quil. Oh crap. I immediately sat up and shook Jacob to wake him before he fell asleep.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. Please say only a few seconds.

"You don't want me to answer that," he said. Jacob sat up then stared surprised when he saw Quil.

"Oh crap," he said. "It's a long story," he told him.

"Well we don't have to be to school for three more hours, I got time."


	3. All Smiles

**Sorry that I haven't updated in like 5 years B) please dnt kill me, thanks. lol**

Jacob's POV

I was hoping that Quil would just drop it and leave us alone. But he just stood there, waiting for an explanation. I looked at Leah, who was looking back at me.

"Well…" Quil said. His eyes were abashed as they darted back forth to our faces.

"Okay…Jake and I imprinted on each other." Leah said calmly and with a timid smile on her face.

"Imprinted? You and Jacob? Jacob Black? This guy right here?" The expression on his face was too jumbled to read. "How is that possible? You two hate each other."

"I'm not entirely sure…it just happened," I said.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I'm completely shocked. Not to mention you guys were just doing it right here in the open like no one could see you or hear you."

"Yeah, I'm realizing now this probably wasn't the best idea. It's pretty embarrassing, actually," I said looking at Leah.

"Try not to tell anyone, okay Quil. We aren't sure if everyone is ready to hear this," Leah said.

"Sure, I won't say anything. But I can't guarantee I won't think about it. I'm pretty traumatized after what I just saw."

"Please at least try…."

"Okay I'll try. Now can you two love birds please go put some clothes on?"

"Sure, sure," I said standing up.

Leah snuck through my window that night. She laid next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. My room was dark but the slight shine of the moonlight through my window was just enough to see her incalculable perfection. I shut my eyes for what seemed to be a minute, and opened them to the sound of my alarm clock. Leah wasn't there. I quickly turned of the screeching alarm clock to see Leah sitting on the edge of my bed. She was staring at the ground, and I laid there wondering what was wrong.

There was a loud knock at my door, and I knew it was my father coming to get me out of bed. The door swung open and he rolled in on his wheelchair. He just stared. First at Leah, then at me. Mouth wide open. There was dead silence in my room for a good 2 minutes. Then he finally spoke.

"Jacob," he paused, "We have a few things to talk about. I'll just see you down stairs in a few." Then he turned around and left. I wonder if he meant he wanted to talk to me and Leah, or just me. Ugh. I've had better mornings.

I figured Leah better just come with me and save the confusion. Plus, I really didn't want to talk to my dad alone.

We both came down stairs to see my dad doing the usual sitting at the table and drinking coffee. We both grabbed chairs and sat next to him.

"Leah, you can go home and get ready for school," he said.

Damnit. She looked at me and waved goodbye then walked quickly out the door.

"Now Jacob." Crap. "Do you mind telling me why Leah was in your room."

There's really no point in lying so I'll just go on ahead tell the truth.

"I have no idea. I just woke up and she was sitting on my bed. I swear." Oops. My dad just looked at me. He always knows when I'm lying.

"Okay, fine…Leah and I have a thing going on."

"What kind of thing?"

"You know…a thing. We're together."

"That's nice. But that still doesn't explain why she was in your bedroom." Why is he being difficult? He wants me to admit we had sex, but technically we didn't have in my room…

"We were just sleeping together. I mean, we slept. That's all. I swear." He just took another sip from his coffee and said, "Hmph. Go get ready for school."

It's amazing how he has the ability to make me so uncomfortable by saying so little.

Leah's POV

Something's wrong. But I have no idea what is it. This morning, when I woke up in Jacob's arms, something just didn't feel right. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, but I just can't put my finger on it. I'm so confused. Maybe my head is just playing games with me. Forget it. It's probably nothing. I hope it's nothing.

Maybe seeing Jacob at school today will take my mind off this bad feeling. I wonder how everyone will react to Jacob and I being together. One minute we hate each other and the next we're madly in love.

At school, I see Jacob's Harley parked in the front so he must be here. I walk at a fast pace to the girl's bathroom and check my hair. I leave out and walk into the hallways filled with laughter and trash scattered across the floor. You would think I would be part of the morning festivities. Gossiping, laughing, and more gossiping, but unfortunately I have no friends. But, hey, that's just one of the perks of being a frigid bitch. No one likes you.

I head to my locker and see Jacob standing there waiting for me. My heart skips a beat.

He says, "Are you ready for this?"

"Heck yes," I say with a smile. I take his hand and we walk down the hallway.

I can already see the heads turning. Some are whispering, and most of the girls are giving me serious death glares. So not only do they not like me because I'm a huge bitch, but now, I'm with the guy that most of them are in love with. Ha.

We see Quil and give him a little smile, and he returns a tiny smirk. We're at my class and I turn and give him a soft kiss on the lips. I hear someone whisper, "bitch". That's my name, don't wear it out. I go inside and sit down at my desk. And like clockwork, two girls named Maya and Chloe approached me.

"Are you and Jacob together," Maya asked me with her aggravating high-pitched voice.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Chloe was giving me one of those death glares,

"No, not at all. It's just that we never pictured Jacob being with you. I thought you guys hated each other? And besides, Jacob could do better if he wanted. Why he settled for you? I just don't know." She looked at Chloe and they both smiled at each other.

"Well, he obviously was tired of the rest of you girls and your diseased ridden twats. So please, go away before you give me your herpes or something."

They both stormed away, and I sat with a smile on my face.


End file.
